


A Night Like This

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thatz pays Rune a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted many, many years ago.

Thatz liked to think of himself as a rather successful thief. Only he didn't *really* like to be called a thief, since a great deal of his treasure hunting didn't involve taking things that belonged to other people.

Then again, said things never belonged to Thatz, either. Hence the taking. Perhaps "thief" *was* the right term.

Nonetheless, Thatz was a good one -- no matter what Kitchel thought -- and he loved sneaking around almost as much as food and treasure. He particularly liked sneaking away from lessons to grab a snack. Up until a few weeks back, that had been his goal after climbing out of his window and exploring the outer wall of the castle.

Not that Thatz -- or anyone else for that matter -- was forbidden a treat in the middle of the night. Thatz could have just as easily walked right to the kitchens and fixed himself something, and sometimes he did. Other times, he just wanted to see if he *could* get a snack without anyone noticing.

Nowadays, Thatz's nightly jaunts around the castle walls were for a different purpose. Lately, the challenge was to get into Rune's room -- and back out -- without being noticed. In a castle full of Dragon officers and others, that was sometimes easier said than done. Fortunately, tonight looked to be a quiet evening for tower-climbing.

Not that Thatz had far to go. His room, along with Rath's and Rune's, were on the same floor. Some horizontal work was involved, and Thatz's climbing claws got their regular workout, but overall it wasn't difficult.

When he finally arrived at the familiar window, he maneuvered himself over the sill and slid as quietly as he could to the ground. The room was dark; Rune was not expecting him. How perfect.

Thatz stepped out of his boots and set his claws on the table as he passed by. Wearing only his cotton sleepwear, he made no sound as he crept across the spacious bedroom -- very orderly, very Rune -- toward the large four-poster bed.

Where Thatz enjoyed cotton, Rune favored silk. Spoiled from his home, Thatz supposed. He didn't mind, though; Rune was stunning in silk. Especially the dark blue set that made his blond hair stand out so brilliantly.

Before Rune, Thatz had never thought about other men "that way." Only Rune, like Thatz in some ways and also so different, beautiful, intelligent, and so hard-working, made Thatz's heart beat the way it did.

"What you do to me," he snickered under his breath. "Sometimes, you make me forget about *food*."

Thatz scratched his ear and glanced down at the sleeping figure under the blankets. The sheets were only covering about half of Rune's body, gathering at his waist, and to Thatz's delight, the Water Knight was wearing those blue pajamas he liked so much. Rune's breathing was steady and deep, and sometimes a quiet hum would escape his lips as he exhaled. His hair was loosely bound into a long tail down his back. Thatz wondered what it was like sleeping with such long hair.

He didn't want Rune to wake just yet, so instead of sitting on the edge of the bed, Thatz knelt down before it. He leaned against the mattress, just slightly, and brought his face closer to Rune's. When he could feel some of the blonde's breath on his face, he closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Rune's slightly parted lips.

The other Dragon Knight was awake almost instantly. Thatz pulled away long enough to press a hand to Rune's mouth, stalling any startled cry that might have emerged. Fortunately, Rune recognized him right away, and fixed him with a glare.

"Don't do that," he hissed quietly.

Thatz just grinned back at him. "Wouldn't matter how I woke you. I would have startled you no matter what."

Rune didn't grace the remark with a reply. "I didn't think you'd be coming anytime this week. You always seem so tired after training."

Thatz snickered. "Nah. I just get bored of training really fast." He got up from his knees and sat on the bed, smiling down at Rune. "Besides, it's not like I need much training, anyway. I'm as fit as anything."

"Surprising, given how much you eat and sleep," Rune muttered as he sat up. "But that's not what I meant. Training as a Dragon Knight, not necessarily a swordsman."

"Ah." Thatz waved the issue away. "No worries."

Rune frowned at him. "You are going to show up for tomorrow session, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Thatz hedged. Then he covered Rune's mouth again. "Don't nag." What Rune's looks and personality did to Thatz's body did not have the same hold on the rest of him. Thatz very much liked indulging in mutual pleasure with the Water Knight, but that didn't mean they were an item. Not really. There was still much about one another they didn't know, and as of yet, didn't want to reveal.

Rune relented, shaking his head. "Well, at least don't tire *me* out. *I* plan on being at the lessons."

"Of course you do," Thatz chuckled. "Do you want to?" he asked belatedly.

Rune shrugged a shoulder. "Actually, I am rather tired--"

Thatz was anything but put off at Rune's air. If Rune had actually *admitted* to wanting sex, Thatz might have been shocked right to his toes.

So Thatz darted in without letting Rune finish his excuse, claiming the other Knight's mouth in what he hoped was an enticing kiss. As always, Rune was frozen still for a few moments, surprised at the fact that Thatz was kissing *him*. But it wasn't long before the blonde yielded, mouth becoming pliant under Thatz's assault. The surrender made Thatz's heart flutter, as usual.

"I can't believe you keep letting me come back," he said when they pulled apart for air.

"Why *do* you keep coming back?" was Rune's soft reply. There was nothing accusatory in his tone, just honest curiosity.

Thatz had never been much of a romantic, often making light of things like love. But since Rune took those things a little more seriously than he did, and since he didn't want to offend the blonde, Thatz just offered, "You make my heart beat funny."

Rune blinked, taken aback by the claim. "I... what?"

Thatz took one of the Water Knight's hands and pressed it against his chest. "You make my heart beat differently than anyone else." He paused, frowning, and then added, "I don't know what it means, exactly, but... I like it."

Silence followed the confession, and Thatz remained still, wondering if he'd done something wrong. But in the end, Rune just shook his head, a half-smile playing across his lips. "All right, then."

Thatz knew as well as Rune did that there was still much unsaid between them. But now was not the time, it seemed. So instead of prolonging the conversation, Thatz leaned forward again, kissing Rune with growing ardor.

The physical responses to the kisses, both his and Rune's, were almost immediate. As their tongues traveled from one mouth to another, their hands wandered, sliding over silk and cotton, threading through hair and over cheeks. Thatz wanted to push Rune into the mattress, so he did.

Rune let himself be pushed back down, never breaking the kiss. Once Thatz was atop him, he reached down and struggled to pull the sheets away from the blonde's waist. Rune helped, wrapping his arms around Thatz's neck after they succeeded.

For a long time, the only noises in the room were the rustling of cloth and their breathless gasps for air. Thatz ground his erection into Rune's, less shy to revel in what he was feeling. Even during sex, Rune was proper and controlled.

Actually, the only time that Rune was *not* proper and in control was when he was berating and beating on Rath and Thatz -- though Thatz usually managed to coax him out of his perpetual state of... *goodness* eventually.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Thatz decided that things would be much better if the two of them were naked. He always took it upon himself to take things further, since Rune would never make the first move. The Water Knight enjoyed being in charge anywhere but in bed. Thatz wondered why, but had never sought to question it. Maybe, he'd reflected more than once, it had something to do with the fact that Rune always tried so hard to be such a good Knight, and Good Knights were certainly never to be found letting their hormones run away with them. Or maybe not; Thatz didn't know enough about Rune to pass any judgment like that. But like so many other things, the three relatively new Dragon Knights left learning about each other's pasts to the side, something that was to be done later.

It was amazing that Thatz had progressed this far with Rune, all things considered. The thought made him laugh.

"What?" Rune asked, looking up at him with a frown.

"Just thinking about something," Thatz said. "Like how pretty you were in that apron," he added, referring to their sneaking away in the middle of the night only a couple of weeks before.

"Oh, shut up about the stupid apron," Rune muttered.

Thatz snickered again, sitting back across Rune's thighs and considering the silken sleepwear. "I love these pajamas."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He didn't add "but I love your skin more," or something equally corny. Instead, he just slipped his hands up the silk shirt, rubbing his palms up and down Rune's chest. Without trying to be obvious, Thatz watched Rune's eyes change in response to the stimulation, especially when Thatz's hands found Rune's nipples and they became almost instantly erect. Pinching one between a thumb and forefinger earned him a stifled gasp.

Slowly, watching Rune watch him, Thatz started undoing the buttons that kept Rune's shirt closed. When he reached the last one, he parted the silk and drank in the pale skin that was revealed. When he leaned down he heard Rune's breathing catch, and took that as a good sign.

Thatz was always concerned that he would accidentally graze Rune's nipples with his teeth when he sucked them. He was sure he had at one point or another, but Rune had never made a complaint. In fact, Rune rarely kept his hands still whenever Thatz licked the pert little pink nubs, tangling his fingers into Thatz's hair and moaning -- quietly, but appreciatively.

He circled his tongue around one nipple, then licked a trail to the other and circled *it*, avoiding the pink tips even when Rune tried to steer him toward them.

Thatz thought of Rune as some sort of delectable morsel to eat. A delicious meal he was allowed to indulge in regularly, one that made his heart beat funny and compelled him to skip midnight snacks. It wasn't really all that erotic to mention aloud, depending on how you phrased it, so Thatz never said it. That didn't mean he never *thought* it; he thought it all the time, whether he was mouthing Rune's neck, nibbling Rune's thigh, or lavishing attention on parts of Rune that, once upon a time, he'd never believed would be sexually appealing to him.

There had been many changes in Thatz's life over the past couple of months, but the startling modification to his sexuality surprised him most of all -- when he thought about it. Which he tried not to, lest he think too hard. What he and Rune had didn't have a name, really, but Thatz wondered how Rune felt. Often, he wondered what *he* felt. Just not out-loud, and not at times like this. His mind was better suited to thievery and food, so he didn't think about the conflicting emotions he felt for Rune.

Or at least, he tried.

At some point during the -- activity -- Rune always stopped being food and became some beautiful, ethereal *creature* that should never be allowed to look that good. With flushed cheeks, damp golden hair, and the uncanny ability to always open his mouth just *so*, Thatz always found that he no longer wanted to eat the blonde up as much as he wanted to see how hard he could make it for Rune to stifled his cries. Rune had no qualms about shouting and resorting to violence when it came to ragging on Rath and Thatz, but moans of pleasure? No, they couldn't have *that*.

Rune was so odd. Tasty, too. And good, so good.

Thatz stopped thinking and just *did*.

 

***

He hoped, he always hoped, that it was as good for Rune as it had been for him. When they were finished, he would pull out of the blonde carefully and initiate a post-coital embrace. Not that he needed cuddling, or anything, but Rune seemed to appreciate it somewhat and Thatz didn't mind it so much, anyway. Sometimes they would talk, about lessons or Rath or nothing at all, and other times they would just lie still and listen to the sounds of the night. Just not for long, because neither of them were particularly keen on having their... trysts... discovered.

"Thatz," Rune spoke after they untangled themselves.

"Yeah?" He was already pulling his pajamas back on, and had to wait a few moments before Rune continued.

"Come tomorrow night," the Water Knight said at last, holding Thatz's gaze with his own.

His heart was beating in that funny way again. "You sure?" It always seemed like Rune liked to space their late-night meetings out a little. Maybe that was something of a control issue, too. Thatz was the one who made the trip, so maybe Rune wanted to control when it was to be made.

"Mm." Rune gave him a brief smile and settled back against the headboard.

"Okay." Thatz knew he was openly grinning, but didn't mind.

"Now get out of here and let me sleep," the blonde chided. "*Some* of us are attending lessons tomorrow."

"*Some* of us are wound entirely too tight," Thatz sent back cheerily.

"I am not," Rune protested. "You're just lazy, Thatz."

Thatz gave the other Knight a two-fingered salute and gathered his claws from the table. With as much grace as he could muster, he hopped out of the window and started his slow progress back to his own room. As he edged away from Rune's window and toward his, he occupied his mind with thoughts of food, treasure, and of course, Rune.

Whatever was building between them, Thatz quietly hoped that it would bring them more nights like this.

 

 

+end+

 

 


End file.
